PLANET SEVEN
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - PLANET SEVEN cover.jpg | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE | title = PLANET SEVEN | original = | type = Studio album | released = January 28, 2015 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2014 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = 57:41 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "S.A.K.U.R.A." "R.Y.U.S.E.I." "C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~" "O.R.I.O.N." | chronotype = Album | previous = THE BEST / BLUE IMPACT (2014) | current = PLANET SEVEN (2015) | next = THE JSB LEGACY (2016)}} PLANET SEVEN is the fifth studio album released by Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released on January 28, 2015 in five editions: CD+2Blu-ray, CD+2DVD, CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD and a CD only edition. The album is currently the best selling of the group, selling over 860.000 copies. It is certified Million by RIAJ for the shipment of a million copies of the album. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-59827/B~C, ¥5,616) * CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-59828/B~C, ¥6,696) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59829/B, ¥4,298) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-59830/B, ¥5,378) * CD Only (RZCD-59821, ¥3,218) Singles Sandaime J Soul Brothers - SAKURA CD only.jpg|"S.A.K.U.R.A."|link=S.A.K.U.R.A. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - RYUSEI CD only.jpg|"R.Y.U.S.E.I."|link=R.Y.U.S.E.I. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - COSMOS CD only.jpg|"C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~"|link=C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ Sandaime J Soul Brothers - ORION CD only.jpg|"O.R.I.O.N."|link=O.R.I.O.N. Tracklist CD # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # S.A.K.U.R.A. # Glory # C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ (C.O.S.M.O.S. ～秋桜～; C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Cosmos~) # Link - Tosaka Hiroomi # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ (Wedding Bell ～素晴らしきかな人生～; Wedding Bell ~What a Wonderful Life~) # Summer Dreams Come True # All LOVE - Imaichi Ryuji # Kaze no Naka, Aruki Dasu (風の中、歩き出す; In the Wind, I Start Walking) # O.R.I.O.N. # O.R.I.O.N. -Maozon @ASYtokyo remix- (Bonus Track) DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 * Music Video # S.A.K.U.R.A. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ # O.R.I.O.N. # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! * Document # S.A.K.U.R.A. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # C.O.S.M.O.S. ~Akizakura~ # O.R.I.O.N. # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! ; Disc 2: Special Bonus Track CD+2Blu-ray, CD+2DVD editions only * Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2014 "BLUE IMPACT" FINAL @ SAITAMA SUPER ARENA # S.A.K.U.R.A. # BURNING UP - EXILE TRIBE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs GENERATIONS) # Japanese Soul Brothers - Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD - EXILE TRIBE # PRIDE * 2014 a-nation stadium fes. 0829 SECRET GUEST # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # BURNING UP - EXILE TRIBE (Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs GENERATIONS) # FIGHTERS - with EXILE SHOKICHI and SWAY (DOBERMAN INFINITY) # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD - with EXILE TAKAHIRO, EXILE NESMITH, EXILE SHOKICHI, GENERATIONS & DOBERMAN INFINITY * EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014 SPECIAL STAGE "THE SURVIVAL" IN SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 10DAYS PLANET SEVEN Selection # SO RIGHT # Waking Me Up # SOUTHSIDE # Wedding Bell ~Subarashiki Kana Jinsei~ Featured Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 868,247* Videos Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 Tosaka Hiroomi ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 Kobayashi Naoki ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 Iwata Takanori ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 ELLY ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 Imaichi Ryuuji ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 NAOTO ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 1 Yamashita Kenjiro ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 ELLY ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 Imaichi Ryuuji ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 Iwata Takanori ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 Kobayashi Naoki ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 NAOTO ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 Tosaka Hiroomi ver. Sandaime J Soul Brothers - New Album "PLANET SEVEN" Teaser Video 2 Yamashita Kenjiro ver. Trivia * "Link" is a solo song by Tosaka Hiroomi and "All LOVE" is a solo song by Imaichi Ryuji. Both members wrote the lyrics of their respective song. * The song "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" was used to promote the album. External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD+2Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Best Selling Albums Category:Million Certification Category:Number 1 Albums